winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club (Serie)
Winx Club ist eine Zeichentrickserie, die seit 2003 in Kooproduktion von Italien und den USA produziert wird. Bisher umfasst die Serie acht Staffeln mit 208 Folgen, sowie drei Kinofilmen und vier Specials. Eine Live-Action Serie namens Fate: The Winx Saga ist bereits angekündigt worden. Handlung 'Staffel 1 (2004) ' In der ersten Staffel nimmt alles seinen Lauf: Bloom entdeckt ihre magischen Kräfte! Sie ist die Hüter der Drachenflamme und versucht mehr über ihre Herkunft und ihre leiblichen Eltern herauszufinden. In Alfea, der Feenschule, lernt sie ihre Magie einzusetzen und wird immer stärker. Icy, Darcy und Stormy, die sich die Trix nennen, versuchen Blooms mächtige Drachenflamme an sich zu reißen. 'Staffel 2 (2005) ' Ein neues Schuljahr fängt in Alfea an und eine neue Fee schließt sich den Winx an: Layla, die Prinzessin von Andros. Diese rettet die Elfen aus den Fängen von Lord Darkar, welcher der neue Gegner ist. Die Feen bekommen eine neue, stärkere Verwandlung, die Charmix heißt. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie mit den Herzbandelfen und den Spezialisten gegen Darkar und die Trix, die von Darkar aus dem Lichtfelskloster befreit wurden. 'Staffel 3 (2007) ' In der 3. Staffel taucht ein neuer Gegner aus vergangenen Zeiten auf: Valtor. Er möchte die Magische Dimension beherrschen. Neben ihrem Kampf gegen Valtor müssen die Winx auch noch die Enchantix-Verwandlung erreichen, um ihren Schulabschluss in Alfea machen zu können. 'Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs (2007)' Folgt... 'Staffel 4 (2009) ' Die Winx kehren als Lehrerinnen nach Alfea zurück. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bekommen sie eine neue Aufgabe: Sie müssen auf die Erde, nach Gardenia reisen, um dort die letzte Erdenfee vor den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises zu beschützen. Durch Roxy erreichen sie eine neue Verwandlungsstufe: Believix. Die neuen Kräfte sind auch bitter nötig um die Hexer aufzuhalten und den Glauben der Menschen an Magie wiederherzustellen. Nachdem die Hexer geschwächt sind, gelingt es den Feen zusammen mit Roxy die eingesperrten Erdenfeen zu befreien. Doch diese sind auf Rache an den Hexern und den Menschen für ihre lange Gefangenschaft aus. Die Mädchen müssen nun dafür sorgen, dass die Erdenfeen ihrer Rache abschwören und die Hexer eine gerechte Strafe erfahren. 'Das magische Abenteuer (2011) ' Folgt... 'Staffel 5 (2012-13)' Ein neuer Feind kommt zum Vorschein, Laylas Cousin Tritannus. Er verwandelt seine Familie und viele andere in schreckliche Monster, entführt Blooms Schwester Daphne und findet in den Trix Gehilfinnen. Jedoch sind die Believix-Kräfte der Winx zu schwach. Sie brauchen, um Tritannus zu besiegen, die Uralte Macht des Sirenix. Dazu müssen sie erst einmal die Aufgaben des Sirenix lösen. Mit Hilfe ihrer neuen Harmonix-Kräften und der Unterstützung der Selkies gelingt es den Winx, die Rätsel zu lösen und Zugang zum Unendlichen Ozean zu erhalten. Dort müssen sie verhindern, dass Tritannus den Herrscherthron aktiviert und zum Herrscher der Magischen Dimension wird. 'Das Geheimnis des Ozeans (2014)' Die Trix sind zurück im Unendlichen Ozean. Sie wollen sich die Macht des Herrscherthrons zu Eigen machen. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf Politea. Diese erklärt den Hexen, dass der Herrscherthron immer noch Tritannus gehorcht. Sie erzählt ihnen auch von einer weitaus größeren Macht. Die Macht der Magischen Perle. Doch um sie zu bekommen, benötigen sie Tritannus. Deswegen holt ihn Politea aus der Dunklen Vergessenheit zurück. Dazu benötigt sie jedoch einen jungen Herrscher, weshalb die Trix zunächst Sky entführen. Bloom macht sich zusammen mit den Winx auf den Weg in den Unendlichen Ozean, um Sky und die Magische Dimension zu retten. 'Staffel 6 (2013-14) ' Im Schloss Wolkenturm gibt es eine neue Hexe namens Selina. Sie besitzt ein magisches Buch, das Legendarium. Mit dem Legendarium kann sie Mythen zum Leben erwecken. Die Trix, die wieder einmal Schloss Wolkenturm erobert haben, benutzen Selina für ihre Pläne. Selina selbst nutzt die Trix, um Acheron, einen bösen Hexer, aus dem Legendarium zu befreien. Die Winx müssen nicht nur die Trix aufhalten, sondern auch verhindern, dass Selina Acheron befreit. Dazu benötigen sie die Mythix-Kräfte, sowie den Schlüssel des Legendariums, um das Buch ein für alle Mal zu verschließen. Unterschützt werden sie bei ihrer Mission von Eldora, der großen Feenmutter. 'Staffel 7 (2015) ' Die beiden Feentierjäger Kalshara und Brafilius bedrohen die Feentiere, da die beiden nach der Ultimativen Macht der Feentiere suchen, um so die Kontrolle über alle Feentiere zu bekommen. Die Winx versuchen sie aufzuhalten und suchen ebenfalls nach der Ultimativen Macht. Ihre Suche führt sie nicht nur in die Vergangenheit, sondern auch zu der neuen Verwandlungsstufe Butterflix und zu neuen magischen Verbindungen mit verschiedenen Feentieren. Schließlich erhalten sie durch die Tynix-Kräfte Zugang zu den Miniwelten, wo die schließlich die Ultimative Macht finden. Doch diese fällt erst in die Hände von Kalshara, dann in die von Brafilius und schließlich in die Hände der Trix, welche dank Brafilius zurückgekehrt sind. Die Winx müssen nun ein weiteres Mal ihre alten Erzfeindinnen aufhalten, bevor alles in Chaos versinkt. 'Staffel 8 (2019) ' Es ist die Nacht der Sternschnuppen auf Magix und die Winx sind bereit für eine magische Party in Alfea. Aber eine kleine Kreatur namens Twinkly erreicht sie nach einer langen Reise mit einer dringenden Botschaft: Sie sind die einzigen, die die Sterne retten können! Die Winx folgen ihrem kleinen neuen Freund und brechen zu einem kosmischen Abenteuer auf, das von den Lumens geleitet wird, Kreaturen, die magischen Sternenstaub erzeugen. Dank ihnen werden die sechs Feen eine neue erstaunliche, lichtbasierte Transformation mit dem Namen ,,Cosmix" erhalten, um gegen unvorhersehbar mysteriöse Bedrohungen zu kämpfen, die das Magische Universum gefährden. Werden sie die Schatten über den Sternen schlagen? Und wer steckt hinter all dem? Charaktere 'Winx Club ' 'Bloom' Bloom wächst als einfaches Mädchen in Gardenia auf der Erde bei ihren Adoptiveltern Mike und Vanessa auf. Als sie in den Sommerferien eine Fee namens Stella trifft, verändert sich ihr Leben. Sie findet heraus, dass sie selbst magische Kräfte besitzt und die Hüterin der Drachenflamme ist. Sie besucht ab dem neuen Schuljahr die Feenschule Alfea. Dort schließt sie neue Freundschaften und gründet den Winx Club. In Prinz Sky findet sie ihren festen Freund und späteren Verlobten. Im Laufe der Serie lernt sie nicht nur den Umgang mit ihren Kräften, sondern kämpft immer wieder für das Gute und die Rettung der Magischen Dimension. Schließlich findet sie auch heraus, dass sie die Prinzessin von Domino ist und kann ihre leiblichen Eltern, König Oritel und Königin Marion retten, die 17 Jahre lang gefangen waren. Am Ende der 5. Staffel kann sie auch den Fluch brechen, der auf ihrer Schwester Daphne lag, sodass die Familie endlich wieder vereint ist. 'Stella' Stella ist die Prinzessin von Solaria und die Fee der Sonne und des Mondes. Ihre Eltern sind König Radius und Königin Luna, die sich jedoch haben scheiden lassen. Stella leidet sehr unter der Trennung ihrer Eltern und wünscht sich nichts mehr, als eine heile Familie. Sie ist mit dem Spezialisten Brandon verlobt. Bloom trifft sie an einem ereignisreichen Tag in Gardenia und überredet sie dazu mit nach Alfea zu kommen. Sie wird Blooms beste Freundin. Zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen stehen sie immer zu Bloom und kämpft mit ihr für die Magische Dimension. Wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt ist die Magische Dimension zu retten, beschäftigt sich Stella mit Mode. Sie liebt es zu Shoppen und später auch eigene Mode zu kreieren, weshalb sie beschließt Modedesignerin zu werden. 'Flora' Flora stammt vom Planeten Linphea und ist die Fee der Natur und Pflanzen. Ihre Eltern sind Roddos und Alyssa. Ihre kleine Schwester heißt Miele. Flora ist eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend, gewinnt aber im Verlauf der Serie immer mehr Selbstvertrauen. Sie besitzt sehr viele Pflanzen und kümmert sich mit Hingabe um sie. Auch um ihre Freundinnen kümmert sie sich immer, wenn sie Probleme haben, oder nicht weiterwissen. Ihren Freund ist der Spezialist Helia, dem sie in der 2. Staffel ihre Liebe gesteht, nachdem sie endlich über ihren Schatten gesprungen ist. 'Musa' Musa stammt von dem Planeten Melody und ist die Fee der Musik. Ihre Mutter Maitlin starb an einer Krankheit, als sie noch sehr klein war, da die Familie zu arm war, um Medikamente zu kaufen. Ihr Vater Ho-Boe zog sie alleine groß. Da beide Eltern Musiker waren und deswegen nie viel Geld hatten, will Noboe nicht, dass Musa Musikerin wird, damit sie nicht so Enden, wie ihre Mutter. Musa zeigt ihrem Vater mit welcher Leidenschaft sie hinter der Musik steht, sodass ihr Vater doch sein Einverständnis gibt. In ihrer Beziehung zu dem Spezialisten Riven läuft es nicht ganz so gut. Die beiden führen eine On-Off Beziehung und trennen sich in der 6. Staffel endgültig. 'Tecna' Tecna stammt vom Planeten Zenith und ist die Fee der Technologie. Ihre Eltern sind Electronio und Magnethia. Zu Beginn der Serie ist sie ein sehr rationaler Mensch und zeigt selten Gefühle. Durch ihre Freundschaft zu den Winx wird sie jedoch deutlich menschlicher und verliebt sich in den Spezialisten Timmy. Dennoch ist ihr Fachgebiet die Technologie und unterschützt die Winx mit ihren technischen Erfindungen und ihrem Wissen über Techno-Magie. 'Layla' Layla ist die Prinzessin von Andros und die Fee des Wassers. Sie kommt in der 2. Staffel nach Alfea. Am Anfang ist sie sehr verschlossen und möchte sich nicht zwischen die Mädchen drängen. Später öffnet sich aber immer mehr, besiegt ihre Angst vor dem Alleine sein und wird zum festen Mitglied des Winx Club. Ihre Eltern König Teredor und Königin Niobe haben sie sehr streng erzogen, weshalb sie außer Anne, die später weggezogen ist, keine Freunde hatte. Von ihr hat sie jedoch ihre Leidenschaft für das Tanzen. Generell ist Layla sehr sportlich und draufgängerisch. In der 3. Staffel arrangieren ihre Eltern eine Ehe für sie. Layla ist davon gar nicht begeistert. Sie lernt ihren Zukünftigen zunächst unter falschem Namen kennen und verliebt sich in ihn. Nabu wird jedoch in der 4. Staffel von den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises getötet. Layla trauert lange um ihn, lernt in der 5. Staffel jedoch den Spezialisten Roy kennen und kommt ihm näher. In der 6. Staffel taucht der Paladin Nex auf, der mit Roy konkurriert und in der 7. Staffel Laylas neuer Freund wird. 'Spezialisten ' 'Sky' Sky ist der Prinz und spätere König von Eraklyon. Seine Eltern sind König Erendor und Königin Samara. Zu seinem Schutz hatte er mit Brandon die Plätze gewechselt und gab sich als Knappe des Prinzen aus. Sein Vater verlangt viel von ihm, weshalb Sky immer mit der Last seines Erbes kämpft. So war er unter anderem mit Diaspro verlobt, obwohl er sie nicht liebte. Erst nachdem er Bloom kennen und lieben gelernt hat, löste er die Verlobung. Später verlobt er sich mit Bloom. Ansonsten hat Sky einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn und ist der beste Kämpfer der Roten Fontäne, weshalb ihn Riven immer wieder zu kämpfen herausfordert. 'Brandon' Brandon ist der Knappe von Prinz Sky und stammt, wie dieser, von Eraklyon. Er tauschte, zu Skys Schutz, mit diesem die Plätze. Nachdem der Wechsel aufgeflogen war, nahm jeder wieder seine eigene Position ein. Generell ist Brandon ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer und nach Sky der besten Kämpfer der Roten Fontäne. Obwohl er mit Stella zusammen und später verlobt ist, ist er ein absoluter Charmeur, dem die Frauen zu Füßen liegen. 'Riven' Riven ist ehrgeizig, kalt und arrogant. Er hält sich selbst für den besten Kämpfer, unterliegt aber immer wieder Sky in Zweikämpfen. Deswegen strebt er danach seine Kampfkünste zu verbessern. Dennoch ist er ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer und einer der besten Kämpfer der Roten Fontäne. Mit Musa führt er eine On-Off Beziehung. In der 6. Staffel trennen sie sich endgültig und Riven verlässt die Spezialisten. 'Timmy' Timmy ist ein schüchterner junger Mann, dessen Stärken mehr auf Technik und Koordination liegen, als auf dem direkten Kampf. Deswegen ist er auch der Koordinator der Spezialisten Gruppe von Sky. Er ist mit Tecna zusammen und arbeitet häufig mit ihr an irgendwelchen technischen Sachen. Zunächst führen die beiden ihre Beziehung hauptsächlich über das Internet, später treffen sie sich häufiger im echten Leben. 'Helia' Helia ist ein Neffe von Saladin und hatte die Rote Fontäne verlassen, als ihn die Winx in der 2. Staffel kennen lernen. Später kommt er jedoch zurück an die Schule und schließt sich Skys Truppe an. Er ist sehr romantisch, künstlerisch begabt und ein Poet, aber auch sehr schüchtern, weshalb er sich nicht traut Flora von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Erst als sie ihm ihre Gefühle offenbart, werden die beiden ein Paar. Wie Flora, wird auch er später offener. 'Nabu' Nabu ist ein Magier und entstammt einem Adelsgeschlecht von Andros. Wie Layla, ist er sehr isoliert aufgewachsen und hat von den Wachen das Kämpfen gelernt. Er taucht in Staffel 3 das erste Mal auf und stößt unter dem Namen "Ophir" zu den Winx und den Spezialisten. In Wirklichkeit ist er der zukünftige Verlobte von Layla und wollte sich erst ein Bild von ihr machen. Im Laufe der Staffel verliebt er sich in Layla und offenbart sich ihr. Die beiden werden ein Paar und verloben sich. Am Ende der 4. Staffel wird er im Kampf gegen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises getötet. 'Roy' Roy ist taucht das erste Mal in Staffel 5 auf. Er steht im Dienste von König Teredor und stammt von Andros. Er ist zwar kein richtiger Zauberer, besitzt aber eine eigene Art der Magie, die "Triton Aura". Er hilft den Winx immer wieder im Kampf gegen Tritannus. Roy versucht sich Layla anzunähern, doch diese blockt ihn anfangs ab. Später erwärmt sie sich für ihn und es wird deutlich, dass sie was für einander empfinden. In Staffel 6 konkurriert er mit dem Paladin Nex um Layla, und verliert. 'Paladine ' 'Nex' Nex ist ein Paladin und tritt das erste Mal in Staffel 6 auf. Nex ist ein etwas schwieriger Charakter, der gerne auf Konfrontation aus ist und zielstrebig seine Prioritäten verfolgt. In Staffel 6 hat er ein Auge auf Layla geworfen und konkurriert mit Roy um Laylas Aufmerksamkeit. In Staffel 7 hat er seinen Konkurrenten ausgestochen und Lalyas Herz erobert. Jedoch muss er nur mit Laylas Feentier Squonk auskommen, der recht gewöhnungsbedürftig für den Paladin ist. 'Thoren' Thoren ist ein Paladin und tritt das erste Mal in Staffel 6 auf. Er ist der Cousin von Sky und stammt ebenfalls von Eraklyon. Wegen einer Geschichte aus ihrer Kindheit traut Sky Thoren nicht ganz. Dennoch beweist Thoren im Verlauf der Staffel, dass er nicht mehr die gleiche Person ist, wie damals. Er unterstützt die Winx wo er kann und kommt bei den Missionen Daphne näher. Aus den beiden wird ein Paar und sie heiraten am Ende der 6. Staffel. In Staffel 7 tritt er weniger in Erscheinung. 'Lehrer von Alfea' : Siehe auch: Lehrer von Alfea 'Miss Faragonda' Miss Faragonda ist eine Fee und die Leiterin von Alfea. Sie ist eine strenge, aber auch liebevolle Lehrerin, die die Winx ihrer Ausbildung und ihren Missionen unterstützt wo sie nur kann. Dennoch verheimlicht sie den Mädchen immer wieder Informationen, wenn sie etwas für zu gefährlich hält. Früher gehörte sie der Verbindung des Lichts an, welche gegen die die Urahnenhexen kämpfte. Daher kennt sie auch Blooms Eltern und wusste früh über ihre Herkunft Bescheid. 'Miss Griselda' Miss Griselda ist eine Fee und die Assistentin von Miss Faragonda. Ebenfalls ist sie die Erzieherin der Schülerinnen von Alfea, sowie die Verteidigungslehrerin. Griselda ist sehr streng und diszipliniert und oftmals schlecht gelaunt. Dennoch ist sie darum bemüht, dass die Mädchen einen guten Abschluss machen und steht auch den Winx bei, wenn sie es kann. 'Lehrer von Schloss Wolkenturm' : Siehe auch: Lehrer von Schloss Wolkenturm 'Miss Griffin' Miss Griffin ist eine Hexe und die Leiterin des Wolkenturms. Sie ist mit Miss Faragonda befreundet, hat aber auch eine Rivalität mit ihr, da sie zu zwei gegensätzlichen Schulen gehören. Früher gehörte sie der Verbindung des Lichts an, welche gegen die die Urahnenhexen kämpfte. 'Lehrer der Roten Fontäne' : Siehe auch: Lehrer der Roten Fontäne 'Saladin' Saladin ist ein Magier und der Leiter der Roten Fontäne. Er pflegt seine Freundschaft mit Miss Faragonda und veranstaltet gerne mit Alfea verschiedene Veranstaltungen. Früher gehörte er der Verbindung des Lichts an, welche gegen die die Urahnenhexen kämpfte. 'Codatorta' Codatorta ist ein Lehrer der Roten Fontäne. Er ist für das Kampftraining der Jungs zuständig, sowie für das Drachentraining. Er ist ebenfalls sehr streng, kann aber auch sehr freundlich sein. Auch er hilft den Winx und hält auch schon mal ein Sondertraining mit den Mädchen ab. 'Weitere' 'Daphne' Daphne ist die ältere Schwester von Bloom und die Kronprinzessin von Domino. Ihre Eltern sind König Oritel und Königin Marion. Als die drei Urahnenhexen Domino angriffen, brachte sie Bloom in Sicherheit auf die Erde und übergab ihr die Drachenflamme. Im anschließenden Kampf gegen die drei Hexen wurde sie von diesen verflucht. Daphne verbrachte seitdem ihr Dasein als Geist im Roccaluce-See und wachte über ihre kleine Schwester. Nachdem diese in die Magische Dimension zurückkehrte, nahm sie telepathisch Kontakt zu ihr auf, half ihr in schwierigen Situationen und zeigte ihr ihre Vergangenheit. Nachdem Bloom am Ende der 5. Staffel den Fluch brechen konnte, erhielt sie ihren Körper und ihren Titel als Kronprinzessin zurück, den Bloom zwischenzeitlich innehatte. Seit der 6. Staffel ist sie die Lehrerin für Magische Geschichte in Alfea und seit dem Ende der gleichen Staffel mit dem Paladin Thoren verheiratet. 'Elfen' Die Elfen sind magische Wesen, die in einem Dorf in Magix leben. Sie tauchen in der 2. Staffel zum ersten Mal auf und benötigen die Hilfe der Winx, da sie von Lord Darkar bedroht werden. Zwischen einigen der Elfen und den Winx bildet sich ein Herzband aus. 'Roxy' Roxy ist die letzte Erdenfee, welche die Winx in Staffel 4 vor den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises beschützen müssen. Sie ist die Fee der Tiere und die Kronprinzessin von Tir Nan Og. Ihre Mutter ist die ehemalige Königin Morgana und ihr Vater ist Klaus. 'Feinde' 'Trix' Hinter den Trix verbergen sich die drei Schwestern Icy, Darcy und Stormy. Sie sind die Nachfahren der drei Urahnenhexen und die Hauptfeinde der Winx. Sie streben nach Macht und Einfluss. Zunächst waren sie Stellas Ring der Macht her. Nachdem sie entdeckten, dass Bloom die Macht der Drachenflamme besitzt, wollten sie diese stehlen, was ihnen auch gelang. Mit der neuen Macht beschworen sie die Armee der Finsternis herauf und wollten die Magische Dimension unterwerfen. Sie scheiterten aber an Bloom, die ihre Macht wiedererlangte, und werden ins Lichtfelskloster geschickt, wo sie eine Reinigung erfahren sollen. Von dort werden sie jedoch von Lord Darkar weggeholt, damit sie ihm dienen. Für ihren neuen Meister führen sie verschiedene Dienste aus. Am Ende werden sie wieder von den Winx besiegt und dieses Mal in die Omega-Dimension verbannt. Von dort fliehen sie zusammen mit Valtor und Helfen diesem bei seinen finsteren Plänen. Aber auch am Ende werden sie erneut besiegt und zurück zum Lichtfelskloster geschickt. Scheinbar hat das aber auch nichts gebracht, da sie das nächste Mal im Gefängnis von Andros zu sehen sind, wo sie mit Tritannus fliehen. Nachdem dieser festgenommen wird, fliehen sie und übernehmen Schloss Wolkenturm erneut. Sie nutzen Selina und ihr Legendarium für ihre Zwecke. Am Ende werden sie im Legendarium gefangen. 'Lord Darkar' Lord Darkar ist ein Wesen der Dunkelheit und das genaue Gegenteil der Drachenflamme. Er ist auf der Suche nach den vier Teilen des Codex um an die Ultimative Macht heranzukommen. Er holt die Trix aus dem Lichtfelskloster zurück und gibt ihnen neue Macht: Die Gloomix. Nachdem er alle Teile des Codex besitzt, stellt er jedoch fest, dass er die Drachenflamme benötigt, um seine dunkle Energie auszugleichen. Deswegen entführt er Bloom und macht die zur Dunklen Bloom. Erst im letzten Moment kann Sky Bloom zurückholen und die Winx gemeinsam Darkar besiegen. 'Valtor' Folgt... 'Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises' Die Hexer der Schwarzen Kreises sind eine Gruppe von vier Magiern von der Erde, die als Feenjäger in die Geschichte eingegangen sind: Ogron, Anagan, Duman und Gantlos. Ihr Ziel ist es mittels der Kräfte der Natur die Welt beherrschen. Ihnen gelang es auch die Königin der Erdenfeen, Morgana, und ihre Großfeen gefangen zu nehmen, sodass sie sich am Ziel wähnten.Doch sie übersahen dabei eine Fee, die zu jung war, als dass sich ihre Magie schon gezeigt hätte: Roxy. Als sie ihre Fehler bemerken, beginnt ihre Jagd erneut, doch dieses Mal müssen sie es mit den Winx aufnehmen, die Roxy um jeden Preis beschützen. Den Winx gelingt es die Hexer zu schwächen, in dem die Menschen wieder an Magie glauben. Als die Mädchen auch noch die gefangenen Erdenfeen befreien, fürchten die Hexer um ihr Leben. Sie bitten um den Schutz der Winx und werden von denen zu Sibylla, der Großfee der Gerechtigkeit gebracht. Doch insgeheim planen die Hexer einen letzten Vergeltungsschlag. Als dieser jedoch scheitert, fliehen sie in die Omega-Dimension, wo sie im ewigen Eis eingefroren werden. 'Tritannus' Tritannus ist der Sohn von König Neptun und Laylas Cousin. Er plant seine Familie zu vernichten, scheitert aber an seinem Vater. Daraufhin wird er in das Gefängnis von Andros geworfen, wo er auf die Trix trifft. Öl von der Erde wabert durch das Portal von Andros und erreicht Tritannus im Gefängnis. Durch das Gift mutiert er und kann sich und die Trix befreien. Sein Ziel ist der Unendliche Ozean und der Herrscherthron. Er entführt Daphne und absorbiert ihre Sirenix-Kräfte. Im Unendlichen Ozean angekommen stellt er fest, dass der Herrscherthron erst aktiviert werden muss, bevor er seine Kräfte entfalten kann. Mit den Trix macht er sich auf die Suche nach den Siegeln der drei Säulen des Unendlichen Ozeans. Nachdem die Winx ihm seinen Plan vereitelt haben, entführt er auch Layla und absorbiert deren Sirenix Kräfte. Damit kann er den Herrscherthron aktivieren und wird zum Herrscher des Unendlichen Ozeans. Bloom kann ihn, zusammen mit Tritannus Bruder Nereus im letzten Moment aufhalten. Er wird festgenommen und in die Dunkle Vergessenheit verbannt. 'Selina' Selina ist eine Kindheitsfreundin von Bloom und eine Hexe. Sie besucht in der 6. Staffel den Wolkenturm. Selina wurde früher von der großen Feenmutter Eldora zu einer guten Fee erzogen. Dort kommt sie auch mit dem Legendarium in Kontakt und wird von Acheron verführt. Er macht sie zur Hexe der Schlangen und Selina flieht zusammen mit dem Legendarium. Seitdem versucht sie Acheron aus dem Buch zu befreien. Nachdem die Trix erfahren, was sie alles mit dem Legendarium anstellen kann, benutzen sie sie für ihre Zwecke. Selina benutzt ihrerseits die Trix unbemerkt. Am Ende braucht sie aber einen Teil von Blooms Drachenflamme um Acheron endlich zu befreien. Nachdem die Winx Acheron besiegt und das Legendarium ein für alle Mal mit Selinas Hilfe verschlossen haben, kehrt sie zu Eldora zurück und lässt sich weiter als Fee ausbilden. 'Acheron' Acheron ist ein böser Magier und der Erschaffer des Legendariums. Er wurde im Legendarium gefangen und versucht mit Selinas Hilfe zu entkommen. Dazu verführt er sie und macht sie zur Hexe der Schlangen. Nachdem er endlich befreit worden ist, will er die Magische Dimension unterwerfen. Bloom gelingt es, ihn zurück ins Legendarium zu locken und kann ihn dort mit Selinas Hilfe einsperren, indem sie das Buch für immer verschließen. 'Kalshara' Kalshara ist eine Gestaltwandlerin, die sich die ungebändigte Magie zu Eigen gemacht hat und die Ultimative Macht der Feentiere sucht. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Brafilius versucht sie das Tier mit der ersten Farbe des Universums zu finden um über eine Armee von Feentieren zu herrschen. Nachdem die Winx bemerken, welche Gefahr von Kalshara ausgeht, beginnt ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit, wer die Ultimative Macht zu erst findet. Schließlich sind es die Winx, die sie finden, doch Kalshara kann sie an sich reißen. Doch Brafilius hat die Schnauze voll von Kalshara und übernimmt sie. Durch seine Schusseligkeit nimmt er sie sogar in sich auf. Als die Trix dann auch noch auftauchen, hat sie keine Chance mehr an die Ultimative Macht zu kommen. Schließlich sucht sie Hilfe bei den Winx, um ihren Bruder, der in der Gefangenschaft der Trix ist, zurückzuholen. Doch insgeheim will sie nur die Ultimative Macht und wird später für all ihre Verbrechen bestraft. 'Brafilius' Brafilius ist ein böser Magier und Kalsharas Bruder. Er hat von seiner Schwester einen Teil der ungebändigten Magie einverleibt bekommen. Gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester sucht er das Feentier mit der ersten Farbe des Universums. Anders als Kalshara ist Brafilius jedoch eher trottelig und macht viele Fehler. Trotzdem versucht er seiner Schwester zu Helfen wo er kann. Nachdem es Kalshara gelungen ist, in den Besitz der Ultimativen Macht der Feentiere zu kommen, bäumt sich Brafilius jedoch gegen seine Schwester auf. Er entreißt ihr die Ultimative Macht und beschwört die mächtigsten Feentiere der Magischen Dimension und darüberhinaus herauf und damit aber auch die Trix. Diese nehmen Brafilius gefangen, da er die Ultimative Macht in seinen Körper aufgenommen hat. und verwandeln ihn in einen Hund. Am Ende werden die Trix besiegt, Brafilius von der Ultimativen Macht befreit und er kann ein friedliches Leben als Hund im Einklang mit anderen Feentieren leben. Orte 'Magix' 'Alfea' Alfea ist die Feenschule der Winx. Miss Faragonda leitet die Schule. Die Schülerinnen lernen hier den Umgang mit ihren Magischen Fähigkeiten, sowie neue Zauber und neue Verwandlungen. Den Abschluss machen die Feen nach 3 Jahren, nachdem sie die Enchantic Verwandlung erreicht haben. 'Wolkenturm' Der Wolkenturm ist die Schule für Hexen. Miss Griffin leitet die Schule. Wie die Feen, werden auch die Hexen im Umgang mit ihren Magischen Fähigkeiten geschult. 'Rote Fontäne' Die Rote Fontäne ist die Schule der Spezialisten. Saladin leitet die Schule. Die jungen Männer werden hier zu Kämpfern ausgebildet. 'Erde' 'Gardenia' Gardenia ist die Heimatstadt von Bloom, wo sie die ersten 16 Jahre ihres Lebens bei ihren Adoptiveltern verbracht hat. Bloom kehrt immer wieder hierher zurück. Die 4. Staffel spielt sich fast ausschließlich in Gardenia ab. Tir na Nog Tir na Nog ist eine Insel vor der Küste Irlands. Dort befindet sich im Verborgenen das Königreich der Erdenfeen. Über versteckte Portale, die durch Weiße Kreise bedient werden, kann man in das Königreich gelangen. Dort befindet sich auch die neu errichtete Schule für Erdenfeen. Ausstrahlung Folgenübersicht Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronfassung der ersten 5 Staffeln wurde von RRP Media (ehem. MME Studios) aus Berlin übernommen. Die Synchronisation der 6. Staffel stammt von der SDI Media Germany GmbH aus Berlin. In der ersten Staffel führten David Nathan und Michael Nowka die Dialogregie, anschließend Jörg Heybrock und Sabine Sebastian, gefolgt von Tanja Schmitz, welche sich anschließend auch um die Specials und die fünfte Staffel kümmerte. Die Filme wurden vom Berliner Studio Scalamedia ''vertont, wo Michael Nowka (Film 1), Katrin Fröhlich (Film 2) und Maren Rainer (Film 3) für die Regie verantwortlich waren. Specials 'Wie alles begann' ''Folgt... 'Die Rache der Trix' Folgt... 'Der Kampf um Magix' Folgt... 'Der Schattenphönix' Folgt... Comicserie Zu Winx Club existiert auch eine Comicserie, die im Winx Club-Magazin erscheint. In Deutschland sind bisher mehr als 100 Comics veröffentlicht worden. Spin-Offs 'PopPixie' Folgt... 'World of Winx' Das Spin-Off ist eine Koproduktion mit Netflix und umfasst zwei Staffeln mit je 13 Folgen à 22 Minuten. Seit Ende 2016 bzw. Sommer 2017 sind beide Staffel auf Netflix verfügbar. In dem Spin-Off müssen die Winx auf der Erde nach Talenten suchen und sie vor dem Talentdieb beschützen. Dazu sind sie Talentscouts in der Sendung WOW, doch ihre wahre Identität müssen sie weiterhin geheim halten. Schließlich zeigt sich, dass sie nicht nur die bereits entführten Talente retten müssen, sondern die ganze Welt der Träume ebenfalls. Mit dem Sohn von Peter Pan müssen sie die böse Königin besiegen, bevor es keine guten Träume mehr gibt. Live-Action Serie In einer weiteren Koproduktion mit Netflix wird eine Live-Action Serie zu Winx Club geplant. Die Serie ist für die Zielgruppe zwischen 15-30 Jahren geplant und soll den Internatsalltag der Winx zeigen, wie sie lernen mit ihren magischen Kräften umzugehen. Home-Media-Veröffentlichungen Alle Staffeln sind auf DVDs erschienen. Bevor eine Staffel gesammelt als eine Box erscheint (Staffeln 1, 5 und 6 mit 5 DVDs, Staffeln 2 bis 4 je 4 DVDs), erscheinen zunächst Einzel-DVDs mit 4-5 Folgen. * Die komplette 1. Staffel erschien am 21. Februar 2006. * Die komplette 2. Staffel erschien am 25. Februar 2008. * Die komplette 3. Staffel erschien am 3. April 2009. * Die komplette 4. Staffel erschien am 20. August 2010. * Die komplette 5. Staffel erschien am 31. Juli 2015. * Die komplette 6. Staffel erschien am 24. Juni 2016. * Die komplette 7. Staffel erschien am 16. März 2018. Auch die Kinofilme sind auf DVD und später auch auf Blu-ray erschienen. * Der erste Film "Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs" erschien am 22. Januar 2009 auf DVD. * Der zweite Film "Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer" erschien am 23. September 2011 auf DVD, Blu-ray und 3D Blu-Ray. * Der dritte Film "Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans" am 20. März 2015 auf DVD und Blu-ray. Die Specials sind auf 2 DVDs am 11. Januar 2013 erschienen. Am 2. Oktober 2015 wurde die komplette 1. Staffel als Neuauflage als Box auf 6 DVDs veröffentlicht. bg:Уинкс Клуб ca:Winx Club cs:Winx Club el:Winx Club en:Winx Club (Series) eo:Winx Klubo es:Winx Club fi:Winx-klubi fr:Winx Club gl:Winx Club hr:Winx Club hu:Winx Club it:Winx Club nl:Winxclub oc:Winx Club pl:Klub Winx pt:Clube Winx pt-br:Winx Club ro:Winx Club ru:Клуб Винкс sr:Винкс Клуб sv:Winx Club tr:Winx Club uk:Клуб Вінкс vi:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club